


Stretchmarks

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Anonymous asked: Sarah with stretchmarks? Please?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the long wait, anon! I hope this makes up for it! :c

Sarah sat upon her bed, her old music box in her hands. "It wasn't all bad, I guess..." She sighed, remembering the ballroom. Had it been just the two of them...

Sarah shook her head, banishing those thoughts.

She got up and put the music box back in her drawer. She then pulled out another memento, staring fondly at it - the strange little goblin with its riding crop. Her mind immediately recalled that moment in the tunnels. How close he'd gotten. The feeling of his breath as it ghosted over her lips. The mischievous glimmer in his eyes...

"God, I must be lonely, huh?" Sarah then glared down at the figurine. She gave it a good shake before throwing it too back in the drawer.

Sarah then stood, looking herself over in her vanity - clothed just in her knickers and a vest. A little pudgy in places; her curves were thick, but defined. Her once teenage spots of cellulite were now smoothed out. But one reminder had remained.

Sarah's hips and rear were littered with stretch marks - not to mention her heavy breasts. Faded now to silver, they didn't bother her as much as when they'd first appeared all those years ago. But even so, there was always that innate urge to hide them away.

She'd skipped gym classes, and had always made sure to cover them with clothing. Sarah remembered the first time someone in the locker room had pointed them out smugly. She remembered the disgusted whispers from her peers - how cruel that she had to be the first in her year to start developing, and at such a young age.

She understood now that it was jealousy that fuelled such nasty comments. But back then, how was she to know?

Sarah was so distracted looking herself over that she didn't notice him in the mirror. "Sarah..." She looked up, feeling almost faint when a familiar face grinned from behind her. Lounging across her bed was the Goblin King.

"You..!" She whirled around, turning pink. Jareth continued to smirk.

"Me." He nodded, watching Sarah try to cover herself somehow. She grabbed the nearest thing (a pillow) and tried to shield the swell of her thighs. Amongst other things. "Sarah..?"

"What are you— why are you here..?!" She stammered.

"I was called upon about an hour ago." He began, still smiling. "It's been quite a few years since someone bothered..." Jareth tapered off, hoping Sarah would grab the bait.

"By someone, you mean me." She grumped, still clutching the cushion.

"Yes." His eyes twinkled. "They cried and begged. I took pity on them."

"You did..?" Sarah narrowed her eyes. The Jareth she remembered was cruel. Well, maybe cruel was stretching it. But he was definitely a jerk. A cute jerk - but weren't they always?

"You were the first and only one to champion my labyrinth, Sarah." Jareth paused, adjusting his gloves. "I can't have anyone else breaking your record—"

"You can't..?" Sarah stared at him, bewildered.

"I can't." The fae broke eye contact, looking away. "Did you know you're somewhat of a legend in the Underground..?" Sarah kept staring. "Saint Sarah..." He chuckled.

"What?!" Sarah stepped closer, nearly dropping the pillow.

"A cult started. There's a shrine— I won't bore you with the details..."

"A cult..?!" Sarah was spitting feathers. "Why?!"

"O from above fell she. The goddess with eyes of green. Her hair satin spun, and her voice lightly sung that the Power resided with She." Sarah blinked. "One of the many sonnets the little people penned in your honour..." Jareth explained.

"They think I'm a goddess..?" She then chanced a little eagerly.

"Aren't you?" Sarah made a scoffing sound, looking away. "Well, I may have encouraged that little rumour..." He added, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds about right..." Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Why are you really here?"

"I told you; I was summoned." Sarah made a tsking sound. "And instead of going home straight away, I..."

"...thought you'd creep into my bedroom like some kind of sex pest." Sarah finished, tapping her foot. Jareth bit his lip, trying to keep the smirk from settling. "I can't believe it; I'm not even wrong!"

"Sarah..." Jareth giggled before composing himself again. "Sarah, do you really think so little of me..?" She didn't meet his eyes, huffing. "You do..." Any trace of a smile left his face quickly enough.

"I'm half dressed, and you were gawking for god only knows how long..!" Sarah then erupted, deciding to throw the pillow at his head. It bounced off, landing beside him. Sarah then made to grab it again, but the Goblin King had other ideas, holding it just out of reach. Sarah stood there shaking; she'd wanted to lash out, but in doing so she'd lost her shield. "G-Give it back..!" She stammered.

"And what, pray tell, would you give me in retur—" Jareth paused. Sarah's faced was turning purple as his eyes travelled down her body, settling finally on her bare thighs. "You have lightening under your skin... How?" He then looked up at her, his face the perfect picture of childlike curiosity and wonder.

Sarah relaxed under his gaze, a nervous smile now touching her lips. "They're... stretchmarks." She explained. Jareth continued to look clueless. "Don't fae have those..?"

"Not that I am aware." The Goblin King looked away from her to survey the markings once more. Sarah held back a soft sound as his fingertips traced her skin. "You have constellations also." He whispered.

The awestruck tone to his voice was impossible to ignore. "Those are freckles. And moles." She chuckled as Jareth charted them.

"I wanted to place the sky within your eyes." He muttered. "I had no idea that it covered you already..." Sarah was about to speak when Jareth, rather daringly, laid a kiss on the swell of her hip. And then another.

Sarah sagged against the side of the bed, determined not to sit. For if she did, what else would happen? "Smooth talker..." She whispered. "I'll ask you again. Why are you here?"

Jareth nudged her thigh with his nose before laying another kiss. "Why do you think I'm here?" His hands found their way around to cup her backside, pulling Sarah closer. "I cannot come to the Above Ground unless summoned - but I don't have to leave until I want to. And..." He sucked softly at her flesh, letting go with a wet pop. Sarah bit back a whimper. "I couldn't leave without paying you a visit..."

"Couldn't you..?" Sarah hummed, watching him.

"No. I couldn't." His hands gripped her more firmly, but they fell away the instant Sarah pulled back. "Sarah... you must understand me by now."

"Do I?" She shivered, feeling under dressed. Jareth wore more clothes at once than she had stuffed into her entire wardrobe. "Jareth if you have something to say, just say it. Stop dancing around, expecting me to understand."

"And what if I can't say it? What if what I feel is stronger than any phrase or word?" Jareth slipped off the bed, drawing closer. "What if I say it, and... you don't say it back. What then, Sarah..?"

He looked more nervous and desperate than when she'd left him the last time.

"What then..?" Jareth whispered, taking her hands.

Sarah licked her lips nervously. "You never struck me as a coward, Jareth. Say your right words."

His eyes stared into hers, unwavering. "The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the Girl." Jareth squeezed her hands. "And when she left he didn't know what to do with himself." Sarah leaned in feeling his breath against her lips. "For without her, he was broken. Empty. She fell into his life, and turned his world upside down. She challenged him, and thwarted him at every turn—"

"Jareth..."

"He tried to delay her, over and over. Because if he had more time... If he could just keep her a little while longer..."

Sarah's hands flew up to his face, cupping it. She didn't know what to say.

"Then maybe... maybe she would want to stay. Maybe she could learn to love him in return." Thick tears beaded in the corner of his eyes before a blink sent them rolling past his chin. "Sarah, the Underground is very lonely." He added, his lips quivering despite his best efforts.

"You could have anyone you wanted..." Sarah stalled, pink in the face. The last thing she wanted was to turn him down. But the sheer notion that a creature of such otherworldly beauty could even look her way... Sarah pushed that thought down - that was her younger self talking. The part of her that still believed the mean things the girls in the playground said.

"I want You." Jareth tried to sound authoritative, but his voice was thick with emotion. He grabbed her hands again, desperately. "Damn it, Sarah, there is no one else. Rule with me; by my side. I'll give you everything you've ever wanted." His cheeks were streaked black with tears, his makeup having given up as well.

"You don't mind the stretchmarks, then..?" Sarah asked. Jareth's eyes were wide and confused, and she very nearly laughed. "Jareth, I haven't seen you in years, and—" She then grabbed his collar. "Damn it, do I have to do everything..?!" Sarah then stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his in a hard kiss. The fae gasped in his surprise, giving her the opportunity to deepen it in seconds.

Her tongue flicked out, rubbing against his languidly. Jareth's arms were soon flung around Sarah's waist, drawing her flush against him. At one point she let his tongue into her mouth, and promptly sucked at it, trapping him for a few seconds until he pulled back breathless.

"Sarah..." Jareth didn't elaborate, kissing her anew. His hands grasped hungrily at whatever inch of her they could find, and Sarah squealed into his mouth. One gloved hand slipped under her knickers, pawing at her rear. The other tangled itself in her hair.

Her curves felt delightful, but he longed to feel them properly. Sarah felt him fumble for a moment before the heat of his hands found her flesh. "They're so soft..." She remarked. Jareth kissed her neck, fondling her thighs, and raking his nails up them.

"I could say the same of you..." Jareth murmured before claiming her mouth in another hungry kiss. Now that Sarah had lit the flame, Jareth was very capable of fanning it. She smirked against his lips - he just needed the push...

"You're... overdressed..." Sarah panted, grabbing the clasp to his cape, and fumbling with it. Jareth's hands appeared, and it fell to the floor within seconds. "Still... overdressed..." She chuckled breathlessly trying then to open his jacket. Again Jareth was removing it, quick as a flash. "At least let me pull down your pants - they can't be too hard to remove..." Sarah hummed as the fae sucked love bites down her throat.

Luckily it was winter, and Sarah had plenty of scarves.

Jareth moaned against her skin. "You're sure..?" He chanced, blushing from head to toe. Sarah bit her lip, nodding. "Alright..."

Sarah's hands settled on his tights, thumbing the waistband. She twanged it playfully, giving him a coquettish look. "Mmm..." She then pushed him back until Jareth's knees hit the bed. He sat, welcoming Sarah as she straddled his lap. "What's the rush..? You don't have to leave until you want to... right..?" Jareth nodded. "Good." Her hips then rolled, nudging his erection.

Jareth let out a hiss, bucking into the sensation. "God, Sarah..."

"Ah ah ah... Goddess, remember?" She giggled, rolling her hips again. From this angle, his trapped cock was wedged perfectly between her folds, the tip of him pressed firmly against her clit. Sarah started to move more greedily, grabbing his waist for leverage.

Jareth laid there, content to let Sarah have her way with him. His hands rose to pull down the already low cut vest she was wearing. Both of her breasts popped out, the neckline sitting under them giving them a half hearted boost; at a triple D cup, Sarah's breasts were far too heavy to ever appear pert. Jareth's hands were cupping them within seconds, his thumbs rolling over her nipples, coaxing them into hardness.

Sarah squirmed away from his hands, grabbing Jareth's wrists. "Uh. ." She simply said. The goblin gave her a look of curiosity. "I don't... This doesn't turn you off?" She added, feeling rather dumb. Sarah gestured to her bosom, and the many deeply etched marks scattered over them.

"Sarah, you are beautiful to me." Jareth let his thumbs rake over the rest of her breasts, teasing her with featherlight strokes. "Every last inch of you." He kissed the hollow of her throat. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Sarah pointed at him. "Big, sexy, Goblin King." She then pointed to herself. "Short, chubby, plain girl—"

"You are none of those things." Jareth was looking serious, and the sight sent a shiver through her. "You are curvaceous. Beautiful. And far from plain..." His mouth peppered her chest and neck with kisses, each more devoted than the last. "You are made of stars, and lightening, and you shine brighter than any moon."

"Keep talking..." Sarah's hands were in his hair, as she wriggled playfully in Jareth's lap.

"You are a vision; a goddess made flesh. Far sweeter than any peach, and juicer I'd wager..." One of Jareth's hands then delved between them, rubbing Sarah through the thin layer of her underwear. He grinned when his fingers came away wet. "I love being right..."

Sarah whined, rubbing herself against him once more. All she wanted right now was to feel him; to get as close as possible, and drown in the sensation. Desire flared between her legs when she felt the hard line of his cock twitch and throb. "Is it... hot in here all of a sudden..?" Sarah whispered.

Jareth smirked up at her, his hands cradling her rear as she began moving again. His cheeks bloomed a deep crimson, the points of his ears quickly following suit. "Yes..." He bucked his hips every now and then, his own pleasure slowly starting to build.

They locked eyes, rocking with one another. Sarah's hands found Jareth's shoulders; his finally settling on her waist. The room was silent save for their shallow breathing, and gasps.

Sarah started to quicken her thrusts, her face now pressed up against Jareth's chest, the lacy shirt he wore tickling her nose. "S-So close..." She whimpered. Her hips humped greedily at the one point of friction available, and after some shuddered gasps, and a staccato of high pitched cries, Sarah was slumped against Jareth in her afterglow. "That was... good..."

"Just good..?" Jareth sounded playfully offended. "Sarah, how dare you?"

"How dare I?" She giggled, sitting up. One of her hands reached out to clean the dark smudges under his eyes. "Anyway..." Jareth gave her a look of anticipation. "It's your turn next."

Jareth's orgasm wasn't something Sarah was prepared for. She'd once seen a rather tame soft core pornography film, but it had cut away before the final moment, leading her to believe that the male orgasm was very similar to the female one.

Which of course it was not.

Sarah let Jareth guide her, his hand wrapping around hers. He locked eyes with her, and it was hard to look away - because she could see it now. Could see that she had him in the palm of her hand, and not just here in this moment.

She'd always had him at her mercy.

The sight of him falling to pieces in front of her - the way the light in his eyes seemed to change. The sounds he made as he peaked; for the first time, she could truly see him.

His lip quivered, and his breath hitched right about the time that his cock emptied. Sarah startled, watching every moment. Thick, creamy spurts erupted from the tip, landing in heavy globs up her arm. The heat of it surprised her the most, and it made the moment all the more real.

"Sarah..." His voice interrupted her thoughts. Jareth was holding both of her hands, panting. His face was slightly wary; waiting.

"Don't go." She blurted out. Jareth's eyes lit up. "Stay... For the night..?"

"Alright." He leaned up to meet Sarah's lips as she kissed him. He smiled when she licked and nibbled her way into his mouth, surrendering completely. "I'm not going anywhere..."

Sarah felt herself relax, relief filling her bones. "Good. Because I wasn't about to let you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you read this far! Comments and kudos make my day - you guys make this all worthwhile...


End file.
